1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for controlling an assembly mount.
2. Discussion of Background
From German Patent Document DE 40 21 039 C2, a hydraulically damping assembly mount for an internal-combustion engine is known. The mount is designed such that vibrations of the internal-combustion engine resulting from gas forces and inertial forces are uncoupled from the vehicle body. In the event of low-frequency relative movements of the assembly with respect to the vehicle body, an overflow mechanism becomes effective in the mount, which overflow mechanism connects the two fluid chambers of the assembly mount with one another and, as the result of the friction losses of the overflowing fluid, causes an additional damping of these vibrations.
Furthermore, assembly mounts are known whose spring rate can be changed for an adaptation to certain operating conditions of the assembly (such as idling).